far_away_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Republic (Canon Universe)
The Galactic Republic also known as The Army of the Republic or Old Republic was the democratic union that governed the galaxy for a thousand years prior to the rise of the Galactic Empire, Clone Wars, and discovery of the Milky Way Galaxy. The Republic was aided by the efforts of the Jedi Order, who stood as the guardians of peace and justice, enabling the Republic to be free of full-scale conflict for over a thousand years. However, thirty-two years before the Battle of Yavin, the Galactic Republic suffered its first major crisis in millennia during the Invasions of both Naboo and Earth, which ultimately led to the Clone Wars ten years later. During this galaxy-wide conflict, the Republic underwent a massive military buildup through the support of Senators in the Galactic Senate, who were led by the democratically elected Supreme Chancellor, Palpatine. Unbeknownst to all but a select few, Palpatine was in reality the Dark Lord of the Sith, and had engineered the crisis to supplant himself as Galactic Emperor, effectively doing so nineteen years before the Battle of Yavin. After the Jedi had learned of his true nature, Palpatine enacted Order 66, a protocol engineered into the clone troopers of the newly formed Grand Army of the Republic to turn against their Jedi masters, effectively wiping away the Jedi Order in an instant—all while Palpatine announced the creation of the first Galactic Empire. ''History 'Establishment' bout one thousand years before the onset of the Clone Wars, the dark age of the galaxy came to an end. The Sith, an ancient order of malevolent Force-practitioners, were defeated after their birth in the Hundred-Year Darkness and driven into hiding, but the then galactic government, known as the "Old Republic" also fell. Following the collapse of that government and a full-scale war, a number of solar systems united, founding a successor state: the Galactic Republic. As its governing body, the newly reorganized government established the Galactic Senate, the members of which were elected to represent their systems. The Republic's capital was installed on the planet of Coruscant, which had already existed for several thousands of years. The Republic's head of state, the Supreme Chancellor, was elected by and from the senators, in which the first in a long line of Chancellors was a scion of the House Valorum. Protecting the new Democracy was the elite Senate Guard, who could be seen patrolling the Senate District and came to be seen as symbols of strength and unity, especially considering the fact that there was no standing army for the first few centuries of the Republic. In time, the Jedi Order, an organization of protectors who could tap into the power of the Force, came to serve the Republic as guardians of peace and justice. With the lack of a standing army, the Republic came to rely on its peacekeeping Judicial Forces, led by the Judicial Department as the de-facto law enforcement branch of the government. The Judicial Forces, members of which who were simply known as Judicials, trained at the Judicial Academy and came to serve in both ground and space forces, often led by Jedi Commanders to maintain peace throughout the galaxy. 'Expansion and Stagnation' For centuries, the Republic expanded not through force, but by quietly exerting a strong magnetic pull towards neighboring systems. The promise of trade with Core World markets held many systems in sway, inexorably luring nonmember worlds into tighter cooperation with the state body. Despite this, the Republic remained slow to invite new systems into its fold, as the addition of new territories diminished the political power of existing senators. New member states invariably aligned themselves with local galactic power blocs, while most senators who gave the invitations represented systems in the Core. As a result, the Galactic Center represented the beating heart of the Republic that habitually drew wealth and power from the hinterlands, with most senators dismaying at the extension of services and protection to outlying worlds. Consequently, many useful star systems were left waiting—some for centuries—for the body politic to admit their world as a member of the Congress, even though it came at the cost of the body's overall power. As time went by the Republic stood firm, becoming increasingly powerful. As a result, the galaxy remained free of any full-scale war for centuries. However, many of the bureaucrats and Senators that ran the government continued to work for their own profit rather than the common good. Greed, corruption and internal strife slowly began destroying the government from within. Many outlying worlds, lacking protection from a federal military and harassed by numerous pirates, came to resent the privileged position of those in the Core Worlds, believing themselves the victims of social and economic injustices. As a result of the perceived inability of the Judicial Forces in protecting outlying territories, who were often withheld in intervening after many far-flung worlds refused to provide the Core Worlds with profitable deals, the Outer Rim world of Eriadu and the Greater Seswenna formed the Outland Regions Security Force for the protection of the Seswenna sector in the years before the Clone Wars. Being comprised of an amalgam of ships, it was funded primarily by off-world loans and supplied with laser and ion cannons acquired from arms merchants who had for centuries been ignoring a Republic ban on the sale of weaponry to member worlds. While the OSRF was at first lacking success, it soon came to be renowned for its efficiency at dealing with raiders, especially after Wilhuff Tarkin was accepted into Outland's anti-piracy task force, in which he was known for outsmarting and outmaneuvering his opponents. Yet despite Outland's best efforts, the Outer Rim Territories continued to fall victim to increasing corporate interests from the Core, with the monolithic Trade Federation expanding its reach a year before the Invasion of Naboo in both the Outer Rim and the Galactic Senate by utilizing loopholes in existing free-trade legislation. Shortly before the Invasion of Naboo, a trade summit was held on the Outer Rim planet of Eriadu in which then Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum was turned away by Wilhuff Tarkin, who was hoping to reduce the influence of the Chancellor who was already rumored to lose the next election in order to support then Senator Palpatine, who had earlier helped Tarkin gain entrance into the Judicial Academy and supported his ascension as leader of his homeworld. 'Invasion of Naboo' Despite the best efforts of the well-meaning Finis Valorum, the Trade Federation promptly invaded Naboo over disputes about plasma exports, in which a Judicial force carried Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi to the Saak'ak, a Trade Federation Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 cargo freighter to discuss a peaceful resolution to the conflict. However upon Darth Sidious's knowledge that Jedi had intervened, the Dark Lord of the Sith swiftly ordered their execution, an order which Viceroy Nute Gunray fearfully carried out, only to have the attempt end in failure, resulting in the escape of the Jedi. On the planet below, the Jedi managed to rescue then Queen Padmé Amidala seeking to bring her back to Coruscant, however a damaged T-14 hyperdrive generator resulted in them making an unplanned landing on the desert planet of Tatooine. While stranded in the city of Mos Espa, Qui-Gon Jinn discovered then slave Anakin Skywalker, who he believed was the Chosen One destined to bring balance to the force. Though it was not long before one of Sidious's agents, Darth Maul, attempted to eliminate the Jedi on the desert world, only to have the Jedi escape once more just in the nick of time, with the now freed boy Anakin Skywalker. Upon their arrival at Coruscant, Padmé Amidala was coerced by Senator Palpatine, who was taking advantage of his homeworld's delicate situation to have Valorum removed from office through a vote of no confidence. The vote subsequently passed, increasing the chances that Palpatine would become the next Supreme Chancellor. Finding no sympathy in the Senate, Padmé Amidala returned to her world of Naboo and forged an alliance with Boss Nass of one of the Gungan underwater cities of Otoh Gunga, located underneath Lake Paonga. With the help of the Gungan Grand Army and freed members of the Royal Naboo Security Forces, along with a starfighter attack on the Saak'ak in orbit, the Trade Federation and its blockade were defeated, with much thanks going to Anakin Skywalker, who helped fire the shot that ultimately destroyed the control ship. However the victory was not without its costs, with Qui-Gon Jinn's death at the hands of Darth Maul, and the Jedi's loss of knowledge of who was actually behind the attack. Nonetheless with Naboo now freed from occupation, a grand parade was held in honor of their recent victory, while Palpatine himself arrived to announce his ascension to the position of Supreme Chancellor, also informing Anakin that he shall watch his progress, "with much interest." 'The Separatist Crisis' Following the Naboo Crisis, the Trade Federation monopoly on the Outer Rim was broken, all while Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum's political standing suffered from the crisis along with other scandals. In his wake, Sheev Palpatine was appointed to the position of Supreme Chancellor, eventually creating an image of himself as a mild-mannered servant of the common good, despite his true intentions. However, growing tensions between the Core and Outer Rim worlds gradually increased to the point where many believed that a war was imminent. Foreseeing this conflict years before the Invasion of Naboo, Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas advocated for the creation of a new Republic army, only to be rejected by the Jedi Council who believed his ideas too extreme. Undeterred, Sifo-Dyas contacted the Kaminoans, known for their clone hatcheries, and secretly commissioned them to create a clone army, pretending to be at the behest of the Galactic Senate. Unknowingly to Sifo-Dyas, Darth Sidious had earlier contacted Prime Minister Lama Su, and convinced him to implant a control chip into the clones during the third stage of their development to turn against the Jedi at a mere command. The dashing swordsman and political idealist Jedi Master Count Dooku, taking an eight year leave of absence from the Jedi Order and now secretly the apprentice of Darth Sidious and dubbed Darth Tyranus, paid the Pyke Syndicate to eliminate Sifo-Dyas over the planet of Oba Diah. With Sifo-Dyas originally heading to the planet in order to negotiate a dispute that could result in a full-scale gang war on Coruscant, Sifo-Dyas was suddenly re-assigned to Felucia when his shuttle was abruptly shot down over the planet. Bringing his body to Felucia where it was cremated by tribal inhabitants, Dooku managed to trick the Jedi Council into believing Sifo-Dyas had been killed by the Felucians, all while erasing the existence of Kamino from the Jedi Archives. In the ten years after the Invasion of Naboo, the whereabouts of Count Dooku were scarcely known, with many believing he merely wished to form an offshoot of the Jedi Order. In reality, Dooku was busy manipulating galactic events to ferment political turmoil on a variety of worlds including Kashyyyk, Sullust and Onderon. Seeking to create a southern Separatist sphere of influence by bringing Yag'Dhul and Sluis Van to his side, Dooku needed to persuade the now prosperous world of Eriadu to join the Separatists. However Wilhuff Tarkin, was pressured to declare his loyalties especially after Dooku commandeered a HoloNet station in the Raxus system and denounced the Galactic Republic, effectively setting the stage for the Separatist Crisis. Tarkin ultimately sided with the Galactic Republic in his stern belief that a inefficient yet unified galaxy was better than a fractured one. With war now imminent, the Galactic Senate hastily passed the Military Creation Act, especially after Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi discovered the secret clone army on Kamino after tracing the origins of a previously unknown dart used in an assassination attempt against Senator Padmé Amidala, who opposed the military buildup. When Kenobi was captured by the Separatist Droid Army on Geonosis, the Senate gave Supreme Chancellor Palpatine emergency powers to raise the newly formed Grand Army of the Republic and Republic Navy to rescue Kenobi along with a team of two hundred Jedi led by Mace Windu. The ensuing battle would see the rescue of Kenobi along with the prodigal Jedi Anakin Skywalker and his secret love interest, Senator Padmé Amidala, who would later be used by Sidious to in an attempt to ensure Anakin's eventual turn to the Dark side of the Force. 'Clone Wars' 'Invasion of Geonosis' With the first major battle in the Clone Wars being the deadly Battle of Geonosis, the encounter would rage on as the plans for an Ultimate Weapon from Poggle the Lesser were transferred to Dooku, as well as a brief but vicious fight erupting between Dooku and Master Yoda. Simultaneously, the various members of the newly founded Confederacy of Independent Systems would evacuate the planet as Republic clone troopers gradually forced the Separatist Droid Army back. With the battle ending in a victory for the Republic, Count Dooku traveled to an industrial sector on Coruscant to inform his master that the war has begun as planned, all while the Jedi Council pondered Dooku's warning that the Dark Lord of the Sith controlled the Senate. Nevertheless, with the Battle of Geonosis a clear victory for the Republic, the upcoming war to destroy the Separatist Alliance and its allies would drag the galaxy into further conflict over the next three years. 'Escalation of War' With the Battle of Geonosis, the deadly three year conflict that would engulf the galaxy into chaos officially began, forcing more and more worlds to choose sides between the Galactic Republic and its clone army or the ever-expanding Confederacy of Independent Systems and its Separatist Droid Army. With the war well underway, numerous diplomatic envoys engaged in several attempts to sway local worlds to join the Galactic Republic, with Jedi Master Yoda seeking to win the support of the Toydarian King Katuunko, while Sith apprentice Asajj Ventress sought to disrupt the meeting, and instead sought to win the support of the king to join the Confederacy. The Republic also sent military aid and support to factions in need, such as Cham Syndulla's Twi'lek Resistance on Ryloth, or to the Dug's of Malastare, whose lucrative fuel reserves would be a great boon to the Republic Navy. Numerous worlds such as Mandalore also attempted to maintain their neutrality, although they often were forced to seek aid from third parties in times of need. Throughout the Clone Wars, numerous attempts would be made against Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's life, including an assassination attempt on Naboo masterminded by Count Dooku as well as the hostage taking of members of the Galactic Senate by notorious bounty hunter Cad Bane. However political intrigue would not only fuel the conflict, but advances in weaponry and the development of equipment to enhance existing armed forces. Attempts at biological weapons were launched by Separatist scientist Nuvo Vindi who attempted to re-create the ancient Blue Shadow Virus capable of killing millions across the galaxy, while the Republic developed the experimental electro-proton bomb which could send out an electric pulse upon detonation capable of deactivating an entire droid army. The Republic also attempted to create an impenetrable armor by unlocking the biological secrets of the Zillo Beast, an ancient creature from the Mid Rim, only to have the attempt end in failure, sending the beast on a rampage across Coruscant. After its death at the hands of a Jedi task force, the beast was secretly cloned by orders from the Supreme Chancellor himself. In the meantime, the Republic developed a stealth ship capable of cloaking itself, as well as upgrading its standard Phase I clone trooper armor to the more sophisticated Phase II clone trooper armor prior to the Battle of Mon Cala. 'Two years into the Clone Wars' While many heroic actions were taken by Jedi Commanders and those who served under them, inspiring the public with stories of bravery, war weariness would only continue to grow as the years went by,24 with many coming to believe that the Jedi had abandoned their role as peacekeepers, staging massive protests outside of the Jedi Temple as a result. Utilized as military commanders, Jedi were often killed in battle thus lessening their influence on the galaxy, but political actions would damage their order the most, with many believing that their Jedi Code kept them from doing what was necessary to win the war. Jedi Padawan Barriss Offee also believed the Jedi were losing touch with their commitment to maintain the peace, and staged a bombing in the Jedi Temple as protest, all while framing Ahsoka Tano of committing the act before being captured herself. The war would also serve as a means for Sheev Palpatine to amass more emergency powers, cementing his position as Supreme Chancellor far longer than it technically allowed, all while continuing to bring more authority to the Republic and to the Office of the Chancellor, including bringing the InterGalactic Banking Clan under its oversight. The Separatist Shadowfeed operation, an attempt by Count Dooku to spread information on Republic defeats and make it appear that a Separatist victory was inevitable also helped to fuel public anxiety and thus further military buildups throughout the course of the war. 'End of the Clone Wars' It was not until the Outer Rim Sieges and the deaths of both Count Dooku and General Grievous, respectively on both Coruscant and Utapau by Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, that the Jedi Order began to suspect that the Chancellor was not who he appeared to be, and ultimately discovered from Anakin that Chancellor Palpatine was Darth Sidious, the Sith mastermind responsible for orchestrating the war. 'Discovering the Milky Way Galaxy' At the time, the CIS had begun a full scale evacuation of their own home planets and began to make their way towards an unmarked location which a small Republic fleet of 10 ships had managed to discover this location and beat the CIS to the sector where they would later find the Black Hole, where they eventually entered it but were shocked on when the CIS surprised them above Pluto, and destroyed them, however one ship was able to sent out a probe back into the Black Hole where it returned to the Star Wars Universe until it was found by another Republican Battle group, where it was later revealed that the CIS were trying to escape their galaxy and enter a new one, It would be from here where the Republic began to gather their forces and chase after the CIS beginning a race to the Black Hole. The CIS eventually after repelling the first Republican fleet from entering the Milky Way Galaxy quickly established a defensive perimeter outside the Black hole on the Star wars side of the Galaxy until the main evacuation fleet could enter, by this time the Republic moved at fast speed engaging the CIS in multiple sectors in order to try and reach the Black Hole, which they were able to succeed and break through the CIS blockade and enter the Black Hole into the Milky Way Galaxy while splitting off their forces in several different directions in order to destroy the last of the CIS forces trying to escape the galaxy. The Republic tactics were unfortunately quickly out matched, due the large amount of CIS ships that the Republic was at the time not yet aware of, most of the intercept fleets were destroyed while the surviving ones retreated and regrouped with the main force through the Black hole at Pluto where the Republic landed on the planet and established a foot hold in the Milky Way Galaxy. 'Advance through the Milky Way' 'Battle of Pluto' After successfully establish a foot hold on Pluto, the Republic quickly began to set up fortifications in fear of a CIS counter attack which Ironically came from Jupiter, by the CIS's Milky Way occupational forces, the Republic were successful in beating back the attack but the sudden arrival of the Evacuation fleet from the Black hole later proved to be difficult to hold the planet. As the CIS were on the verge of reclaiming Pluto a new battle group of Republican ships soon entered the Milky Way galaxy and turned the tide, forcing the CIS to abandon Pluto and concentrate on establishing defenses on the outer gas giants of the Solar System. The CIS's main evacuation fleet that had recently entered the Milky Way galaxy as part of the counter attack was then forced back into the Star Wars galaxy through the black hole under surrender to the Republic officially eliminating the CIS's only chance of escaping their home galaxy and establishing a new Era in the Milky Way Galaxy. With the Black Hole under the control of the Galactic Republic, the forces of good then began the solar system wide Liberation from the Confederacy of Independent Systems. 'Planet Hopping' The Republic having to quickly learn the galaxy's planets from the natives of Planet Earth, Who were imprisoned on Pluto at the time, were quick to discover that the CIS have not bother to construct any fortifications on any of the worlds that they occupied in the galaxy, where it was eventually discovered that the CIS were not planning on the Republic ever locating the Solar System and thought their was not much of a point to it. After learning that the CIS had been on Earth for over 4 years, including the Trade Federation Invasion of Earth 8 years ago in 1991, the Republic quickly marked Earth on the Star Wars galactic holocron map, as a planet in another Galaxy and system far beyond theirs, and began to press their attack against the outer gas giants. Despite heavy defenses the Republic were successful in capturing and destroying 2 CIS oil refineries and Depots on Jupiter, and a Trade Federation resource post on Neptune. A single CIS fleet launched from Mercury quickly counter attacked against the Republic fleet over Saturn, but were successfully able to push the battle group back to Neptune, but reinforcements from the Star Wars galaxy eventually turned the tide against the CIS and the Trade Federation forces who established colonial stations on Uranus, and Saturn were destroyed by the Republic. More Earth humans were rescued on Saturn, from the Trade Federation during the Liberation, and with that the Galactic Republic began their advance towards the Inner planets of the Inner Solar System. The CIS who created a fortress world in joint operations with the Trade Federation on Mars over the last 4 years, were successful in repelling the Galactic Republic from the Inner solar systems for almost 5 months, until a group of Republic commandos infiltrated Mar's and destroyed the CIS's main battle net sending the Droid's defenses and networks of communications in jeopardy. The Republic after a 7th Attack were able to finally land on Mars and break through the largest gathering of CIS ships of the Occupied Solar System, and reclaim Mar's where they rescued more Earth hostages from the CIS. With the last stand gone, the CIS then pulled the remains of its fleets into the defense of Earth where they surrounded the planet from all directions going as far as the Moon. However while one portion of the Republic began to advance and attack Earth, a large group of Republican ships diverted from Mar's and began their assault on the poorly defended inner rocky planets of the Solar System where they were successful in capturing Mercury and Venus, eventually eliminating the remaining CIS and Trade Federation presence outside of Earth, and trapping the CIS on the Human world. 'Battle of Earth' trek through the Snowy fields of Southern Europe towards Mayorwell, after their ship crash lands on the Planet on April 22nd, 2003...]] The Battle in Earth's Orbit from all around the planet was known to have been one of the largest space engagement in the history of Star Wars, as a single Republican vessel was able to break through the CIS blockade and enter Earth's atmosphere, where it was quickly pursued by 3 CIS vessels and shot down in the CIS occupied Alp Mountains on the German-Italian Border line The crew were able to survive the crash and hold off a large CIS ground assault, for several hours and even going as far as to liberating the town of Mayorwell about 14 miles away, making it the first city to be liberated by the Republic's main force, (With the Exception of Wichita in North America 4 months ago). The Republic during this time were able to gain the advantage in Space, and break through the CIS blockade by August 22nd, 2003, and finally begin to deploy their forces world wide. Receiving heavy losses from the heavily entrenched CIS planet side, the Republic were still able to conduct several daring liberation in Europe and Asia, but were unsuccessful in North America and Canada. After liberating the city of Washington DC in North America, the Republic sent the Native Earth humans to liberate their own city of Atlanta, despite their disapproval and lack of strength and numbers, the Republic was victorious in Atlanta Georgia, as they supported the Americans reclaim one of their cities, with tech they gave them. By October of 2003, the CIS were eventually overrun on all continents, and were eventually defeated in both Middle East, and Africa. The CIS following defeat after defeat, eventually pulled the last of their forces to Iceland, where they made a final stand against the Galactic Republic, that would go down to the history of the Republic as the final battle of the Clone Wars, and thus the elimination of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. In December of 2003, the Galactic Republic mixed with Earth militaries launched full scale Invasion of Iceland, where despite taking multiple casualties were able to successfully liberate the whole continent by New Years Eve on December 31st, finally freeing Earth from both the Trade Federation and CIS, and thus ending the Far Away War, and Clone Wars. During the post War, before the initiation of the Galactic Empire, the Galactic Republic began to transfer all humans who were sent to the Star Wars Galaxy by the CIS during their 3 year occupation of the Solar System, and returned them back to Earth, where they belonged, some however remained in the Star Wars Galaxy due to wanting to live their child hood favorite movies to have once thought of as science fiction. The Galactic Republic withdrew from the Milky Way Galaxy by 2003, after dismantling the last of the CIS facilities in the Solar System and returned back to the Star Wars Galaxy, where they were quickly transferred into the Galactic Empire later that same year. 'Fall of the Republic' During the great race for the Black Hole, four Jedi masters led by Jedi Master Mace Windu confronted the Chancellor in his main office, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, fueled by anger against what he saw as the arrogance of the Jedi struck down Windu, allowing his new Sith master, Darth Sidious to survive and eliminate Windu for his 'treasonous' attack on him. Sidious then declared the Jedi enemies of the Republic and had the Jedi attempt on his life made to look as if a Jedi rebellion had occurred, allowing him to enact Order 66, commanding the clone troopers across the galaxy (Except for the ones advancing towards the Black Hole) to turn on their Jedi Commanders, wiping out the vast majority in an instant. He then finally convinced Anakin to become his new Sith apprentice, Darth Vader and had him carry out his first tasks as a Sith Lord to attack the Jedi Temple and subsequently wipe out the Separatist Council on Mustafar (Whom unknown to him were about to be given the order to evacuate to the Solar System.) In a special session of Congress, Darth Sidious declared himself Galactic Emperor, thus cementing the transformation of the Galactic Republic into the newly formed Galactic Empire, and ordered Darth Vader to send a distress signal to deactivate the remnants of the Separatist Droid Army, thus ending the CIS threat completely in the Star Wars Galaxy, but not officially ending the Clone Wars yet. The Clone Wars eventually ended that same year after the Republic conquered Earth from the CIS, further ending the Confederacy of Independent Systems for good, there by ending the Clone Wars and giving Darth Sidious his rightful place as the galactic empire. With the destruction of the Jedi Order, the CIS in the Solar System, and a massive military machine to enforce Sidious's will, the Age of the Empire had begun. 'Legacy' In the decades after the dissolution of the Galactic Republic, numerous individuals would still cling to the memory of the now Old Republic and its fabled Jedi warriors, while many individuals who knew the Jedi in person would refuse to believe the Emperor's account of a 'Jedi Rebellion' as having occurred. Nevertheless, a majority of galactic citizens would eventually come to believe and actively support this view, believing the Republic as having grown weak and corrupt, necessitating Palpatine's rise to power. In order to destroy the memory of the previous government, any visible reminder of the Old Republic was quickly removed, with many organizational changes altering the names of various locales and institutions, while architecture was molded to a more severe and dark aesthetic. With the renowned Galactic Senate being renamed the Imperial Senate and the Senate Plaza renamed as the Imperial Plaza and a giant statue of the Emperor erected in its place, one could almost forget the Republic even existed. However, the memory of the Republic as a force of freedom and justice could never be fully destroyed as long as those who still believed in it lived, thus spurring numerous resistance movements throughout the Empire's reign such as the Free Ryloth movement and Berch Teller's rebel cell. These displays of resistance would eventually coalesce into the Alliance to Restore the Republic shortly before the Battle of Yavin, resulting in the successful destruction of the first Death Star by a survivor of the Jedi Purge, while subsequent battles including the destruction of the second Death Star and death of the Emperor and his apprentice, Darth Vader, thus the second Liberation of Earth, would lead to the formation of the New Republic as an ode to the Republic of old. Trivia'' Category:Factions Category:Light Side